fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Carl was only child of hers mother and lived with her in downtown of New York. Hers mother was not wealth people, but they managet live. In his teenage years his nephilim side awakenes, when some older school bullies tries bully his friends. With new powers he easily teached little lesson to bullies, but not too hard to hurt them much. This was noted by John, who introduce himself also nephilim like Carl and tell that many would do more harmfull things when their nephilim side awakenened. John telled Carl what they are and what they will do. Carl is firstly hesitating, but is later actually shocked and relieved when hers mother tells that she is know from begining that Carl is not normal child. Hers mother tells that Carl father told her that he is fallen angel which is escaped from hell and heaven and tries find his place. But he has diappear after Carl was born, because he believed that his precense would eventually attract hell and heavens attention and he vanish. Carl join up ``Save the nephilim brigade`` to take mission to find his father and also save many nephilims from their terrible fate. Story Blogs Nephilim Saga: ''Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim'' | ''First mission, haunted house |'' Circus is town ''| ''Bad memories ''| ''Come to look show? ''| ''Show of lifetime ''| ''Trap is ready ''| ''Revenge is sweet ''| ''Wait, you didn`t do it ''| ''We are sorry and new allies ''| ''I am getting to use to this and then everything start go wrong ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims ''| ''I gonna kick his ass! '' '''Devil`s der son Saga: ''Just ordinary nephilim or is it? '| ''Visiting planet Terra | ''Suppose be normal hunting trip ''| ''Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram ''| ''Finding nephilims, with help of Jane ''| ''Kain`s trap ''| ''Brothers meet firts time ''| ''Meeting devil, eye to eye ''| ''Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear ''| ''Lonely Marth '' ''| ''I am devil`s dear son, so what?'' | Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well '' '''Trapped and Separated Saga: ' Finding nephilim at the field '''| ''Vampire problem in modern London ''| ''These are not mytologial vampires ''| ''Meeting with Dracul ''| ''That should take care of that | ' Back to present time ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Sarcassos hits again | Ultimate plan for earth | Let Sarcassos and Dalemens eat their medicine | Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... 'Clash of five armies Saga: ' ''...we will FIGTH!!! ''| Recap for seven years '| ' Heroes are unsure about themselves '| ' ''Countdown begins ''| Heroes ways differ '| ' ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion '''| ''Universe is about to break ''| ''His holiness has descend from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!!'' Prophesy Saga: ''' ''Prophesy? What Prophesy? ''| ''Brother and sister, one lone wolf and badass nephilim ''| ' '''Endgame Saga: ' Darkness has risen '| 'Great police force has fallen | Archangel and Devil has fallen | Great Demiurge has fallen | Guardian of Multiverse has fallen | Eveything has fallen to darkness | ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Paradox, wut the fu.....'' Armageddon Saga: ' ''Deja vu and fast take of Dracul '' ''| Meeting Engineer, creator of multiverses '' ''| Back home and what happened here? '''Rapture Part 1. One Butler, one Maid, one multiversal chaos: Are you sure yo wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener: Carl and Amandiel in heaven '| 'Shocking discovery '| 'Nephilim and creator versus bunny maid | ''' ''Carl trapped again, but now with bunny maid ''| Strange power awekening inside Carl, possible salvation? '''Rapture Part 3. You tough it was over, didn`t you?: '''Welcome to tournament of science and magic Saga: New announcement from Sister of Fates | ''Tournament begins | Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality Carl appears as african american young man in his teen (Nephilim Saga) and later twenties (Clash of five armies Saga). He has blue eyes and short black hair. He normally wears dark blue jeans and blue tank top. when going out he takes his blue jacket with him. Carl also has two white wings, which he can sproud out and retact at will. Carl is a very calm person, soft-spoken and clear headed. He has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tries to see the good in all people, and is first who accept Marth as good guy. Even others nephilims didn`t thrust and John an Emilia had doubts against Marth, Carl knowed almost firts sigh that Marth is not tread to them, in contray he will be great ally for them. Carl always speaks in a formal manner, with an air of respect to all people, both young and old, and he demonstrates the utmost respect to all nephilims and other beings around universe, even when he sometimes disagrees with them. When Carl was still a teenager, he sometimes behave rashly and impulsively. But older he uses more his calm mind and thinking first to solve problems. Personal Statctics '''Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth:' 14 january 1986, earth, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''New York, United States of America '''Weight: 80 kg Height: 190 cm Likes: '''Friendship, '''Dislikes: '''Dishonest people '''Eye Color: Blue, with blue glow and blank stare in berseker stage. In Power of Creator mode golden glow. Silver when fused with existence. Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Play baseball with Marth and John, fishing with Azazel, Marth and John. Values: '''Honest frienship '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single. Dating with Emilia later on. *'Father: Amandiel, Mother: Sally' Status: Alive, Missing Trapped and Separated Saga. Comes back in Prophesy has begun Saga Affiliation: Nephilim brigade Themes: Black winged choko boy......who saved existence!/Carls theme! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIIYt5lcq3A Nephilim which never surrender] Power of Creator has been activated Carl fused with Existence/Ligth of Hope theme!/Heroes last stand against Darkness!!! Carl versus Kain/Hope versus Despair Time to flip tables! Plot armour activates! Maxium Power of creator theme! Nephilim showdown!/ Carl, John, Emilia and Marth team battle theme! This how you fool hell and heist nephilims from there!/Team Nephilim Bridage! Team nephilim, Sonny, Augustus versus Sarcassos and Dalemens/Day when supernatural and aliens saved earth from destruction! Brother and sister, one lonewolf and badass nephilim!/Team 1 against Darkness! Powers and abilities Tier: 7-C higher in nephilim rage | Varies from 7-C+ to 3-A, Possibly Low 2-C | Possibly Low 1-C, with fusion Name: Carl, chocobunny by Emilia. That nephilim which never surrender. White Winged Nephilim, Hope of existence, White winged black choko boy by Luna Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: 16 (Nephilim Saga) 23 (After time skip in Clash of five Armies Saga) Classification: Nephilim (angel human hybrid) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Child of lower class angel can survive at space and others hars enviroments short time), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Carl can easily read his foes energy signatures to measure them), Telepathy (As child of angel, nephilims can read others mind and talk with each others), Martial Arts, Photokinesis (Type 1), Angelic Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Telekinesis (Type 1), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly, nephilims can regenerate from their angel side which is non-physical), Shapeshifting (Complete change of appearance), Wing Manifestation and manipulation, Magic (Light magic, Type 2), Berserk Mode (when giving himself to rage, triples nephilims power), Holy Fire Manipulation (Via magic), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism and Healing), Non-Physical Interaction, Nephilim Smite (Physical touch), Energy Armor Generation (around his body), Omnilingualism (nephilims like Carl can speak any language, what is in multiverse), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Nephilim Aura (Explosive, Carl can form ligth blue flame like aura, golden colour in his Power of creator mode), Explosion Manipulation (By Now you gonna get it), Acausality (Type 1, By being child of angels), |''' '''Power of Creator plus 50% Statistics Amplification (Carl is one of special nephilim, which power he inhered from his father), Information Analysis (Basic Analysis, Power of Creator mode reads their foe power level and rises always 50% higher), Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments, about 16 minutes), Creator Aura (Explosive, Carl can form golden flame like aura in his Power of creator mode), Life Link with Creator (Carl`s power is linked to Lucifer the demiurge), Supreme Smite (Physical and range), Probability Manipulation and Probality and Nullification (Also makes his enemies attack miss every third time), Grants also Resistance (to power nullification, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time manipulation and reality warping), Heat Generation (Up to 1000 celcius), |''' Life Link with Mother (Carl life and powers are linked to Existence), Supreme Aura (Explosive and Healing, when fused with Existence Carl`s aura becomes white with crystal sparks, which can heal or destroy), Godly Smite (Physical and range),' 'Attack Potency: Town Level,' (Carl has enough energy wipe out at least 300 meters away, if he consenrate his energy to blast), '''Higher,' (In nephilim rage Carls powers triples)' '| 'Varies from Town Level+ to Universe Level, Possibly Universe Level+, '(With Power of Creator, which depends his foe`s power level Carl can make his stats even with his foes and increase his own power 50% over opponent. Also gives him propality manipulation, example his enemy attack misses somehow and Carl hit enemy every third time. Once beated Kain in one one match by his bare hands. This is howewer speculated be stronger and maxium capasity is still unknow, but it was stated to be stronger than Lucifers power. When activated his eye`s are glowing with golden glow and have golden colour aura, instead normal light blue for nephilims.) | Possibly Low Complex Multiverse Level, by Fusion with Existence, '(Gived Carl enough power to fought short time with Darkness to buy time for Sonny prepare ``the bomb``) 'Speed: Hypersonic, '(Carl can move, react and fly at mach 8), '''Hypersonic+, '(In Nephilim rage Carl can move mach 24 speed) '| Varies from Hypersonic to Massively FTL+, ''(At maxium power he should be faster than Marth who can fly 2,92 sextillion faster than ligth)'' '''| ''Possibly ' '''Immeasurable' Lifting Strength: Class 10, '(Telekinesis, Carl have easily flip buss over), '''Class 25, '(In nephilim rage) '| Varies from Class 10 to Universal | Unknow, '(With fusion with Existence) '''Striking Strength: Town Class '''(when amped his energy) '''Higher, (In nephilim rage) | Varies from Town Class+ to Universal, Possibly Universal+, '(with maxium power of creator.) '| Possibly Low Complex Multiversal, '(With fusion with Existence) 'Durability: Town level, (survived from MOAD bomb explosion at face. Nephilim body creates invisible energy armour around the body from it`s energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using many regenerations. Always active.) Higher, '(In nephilim rage) '| Varies from Town Level+ to Universe Level, Possibly Universe Level+, ('at maxium power of creator) '| Possibly Low Complex Multiversal, '(With fusion with Existence) 'Range: Melee, (with wings two meters.) Hundreds of meters,' '(with energy attacks) | '''Varies from Hundreds of meters to Universal, Possibly Universal+, with maxium Power of Creator | Possibly Low Complex Multiversal, (With fusion with Existence) '''Stamina: Superhuman | Godlike | Godlike Standart equipment: ' *Sometimes angel sword. *Later Augustus invented cooling pills, which help Carl extend his Power of Creator up to half hour. 'Intelligence: Gifted, 'has learned many magic spell from Emilia and hers mother. With John and Azazel he has learned martial arts and use energy to variale ways. '''Weaknesses: ' * Angel sword can hurt and slow him and kill him if hit vital spot. Seraph blade can kill him if there is no outside help to heal him. Archangel sword can kill him even he got little scar from sword. * Being nephilim he has minor weakness in his heritage, rage. When angered enough his angel side takes over and Carl turns berserker, who can`t tell friend from foe. Later Carl learns control his angel side by meditating. * To active his power of cteator Carl much be situtation, where is no escape or no hope survive and lastly he must get his head cool. If these requirements are not meet, well it too bad for him. * Another weakness to power of creator is heat. Carl body begins generate heat after activated celcius per second and it cancel power of creator off when it reach 1000 celcius aka overheat point. Meaning Carl can use power of creator about 1000 second until overheating. later howewer this longer, thanks to Augustus cooling pills * Power of creator works only one enemy in time. * Also power of creator only working as long Lucifer the demiurge is life in his physical body. (Note 2) '''Key: Normal | Power of Creator activated | Fused with Existence Note 1: Ready, but may be will be changes in future... Note 2: '''This will be explained in stories, which comes in future... Notable attack/Techniques: * '''Wing blade/Shield: Carl uses his wings as weapons or shield to block attacks. * Nephilim Rage: '''When giving rage, Carl enters bersek state where he can`t tell friend from foe. In berseker state nephilims have complete insensitivity to pain and also triples nephilims base power. * '''Angelic energy: '''With angelic energy Carl can shoot energy balls or beams. Angelic energy is also very harmfull to demonic beings. * '''Angelic Ligth: '''Ability which is heritated from angels to nephilims and depends how powerfull their angelic parent is. In Carl chase he can create illusions and when focused he can even create heat with his ligth powers. * '''Smite: '''Carl can fuel his enemy with his energy and literally burn them from inside killing them. Howewer this needs physical contact with target and activation time like 1 second touch, 2 second build up, 3 second smite. * '''Superior Smite: '''When Power of creator is activated activated, Carl can use more powerfull version of smite. This time he don`t need touch his enemy, it only needs be around tem meter away from him. * '''Magic: '''As child of angel Carl can use ligth magic, but he must know spell or ritual to do it. * '''Holy Fire: '''With correct spell, Carl can summon heavenly fire to burn his foes. * '''Unique Soul: '''Being nephilim, Carl`s soul has fused with angel side. This gives Carl high resistance to soul manipulation. Example Carl`s soul can`t be removed, but it cannot be either healed by soul manipulation. Healing Carl`s soul needs energy from angel or other nephilim. * '''Now you gonna get it: '''Carl concentrates all energy his aura and then releases it like mini nuke. (This leaves Carl exhausted after doing it) * '''Power of Creator: '''Carl is one of special nephilims with great power, which he inhered from his father. Carl`s has spcecial power of creator, with this power Carl can make his stats evenly with his enemy and increase it with 50% boost. Also it gives Carl probality manipulation, which makes his enemy miss each third punch and make his attack always hit. It also negates enemys probality manipulation (if enemy has), so enemy can`t negate Carl`s ability by simply using probality manipualtion. * '''Fusion with Existence: '''Last resort to figth against Darkness as Carl has lost his Power of creator power to Darkness earlier. Existence fused with Carl in her ligth ball form to give Carl some her abilities and strengt to stall against Darkness, while Sonny pepared ``the bomb``. It unknow how much power Existence gived Carl, as her real body was stll coma, but still it gived Carl power to stand against Darkness complete form and even tried roast him with '''Godly smite, but it only slowed Darkness for one minute for latter heal from attack. Still it gived enough time for Sonny for prepare..... * Godly Smite: '''More powerfull version of '''Supreme smite. '''It packed enough power to roast and burn Darkness (complete form) body, so badly that Darkness could`t heal himself until minute has passed... Others '''Notable Victories: Notale Losses: Inconclussive Matches: 'Trivia' *Nephilims like Carl can speak angelic language enochian. *Carl is special nephilim, as all other nephilims has black wings, Carl has white. This is because when his father left heaven he never get corrupted by Samael, like Azazel which inhered to his children John and Emilia. *Sometimes group thinked, if they can cool off Carl when he is using power of creator to let him use it more longer. Later Augustus invented cooling pills, which cools Carls body that he could use power of creator up to half hour doubling duration. *When Carl fused Existence his eye colour turn silver. Funny thing that nobody noticed this at firstly during another route trilogy. Darkness is one who told that Carl is one with Existence and that was how Carl manage to beat him and Luna. Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hybrids Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Explosion Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nephilim Story Category:Sonnys journey Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Telepaths Category:Variable Tier Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 3